


Consume, Devour... Uroboros.

by xblackstars



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Drabble, F/M, Infected Wesker, Just starting writing, Uroboros, this just happened naturally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackstars/pseuds/xblackstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoiler Alert: RE5* What happened if Wesker did survive from the top of the Mountain in Resident Evil 5? He's escaped death not just once, but twice. Having failed to finish his mission and to take down Chris Redfield, this is his last chance for World Domination, and to be the God he deserves to be. *Dark themes, not your average/usual Albert Wesker.* Wesker/OC, eventual. Mature Rated: Violence, blood etc.** TEMP HIATUS **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Resident Evil fanfic. I finally feel I've gotten to a stage where I can write Wesker to a decent standard and I'm satisfied with the ending. This idea has been in my head for sometime, and I just want to write it out. I apologise for any mistakes, I have a habit of skimming when I proofread and always miss something. Please do leave feedback!

Death.

Not once did he think it would be an easy escape, having escaped it not once but twice. It was his only regret was that he didn’t manage to take down his former STARS comrade, Chris with him. Luck had appeared not to be on his side, not only had they destroyed his  _right_ of World Domination with Uroboros to create the superior, ultimate human being race but they also took him down. There was no humanity left in Wesker, that last glimpse of sanity had gone long since.

_Damn him to hell.._  

Now his life was over, the Uroboros had taken over his body completely - the two rocket launchers, had severed most of his body from his limbs, chunks of flesh and the virus had been scattered across the top of the volcano. Yet, a part of him remained, keeping him alive..

_Devour and c_ _onsume...._

The searing pain that raced through his bloodstream was like white hot heat, burning as it traveled through his system. He drifted in and out of unconsciousness, waiting for death to take its grasp on his body. Unbeknownst to Wesker, was that the Uroboros had bonded successfully with it's host, _his body_  - weaving it's way through his blood vessels, repairing what damage had been caused - but it was missing something, it _desired_  another strain of the virus to keep the fire alight. 

It was a small, Tri-Cell research evacuation team that had found his remains at the mouth of the volcano. They had retrieved his body with the intentions of taking samples and perfecting the Uroboros virus, but what they hadn't expected was the fact, Wesker remained alive. Faintly, just underneath the surface, his heart continued to beat but his body had been severed - his limbs had been amputated from the rockets, burns covered his face to the point bone and muscle had become exposed and visible. The team had extracted him, taken him back to the research facility where they placed him under stasis, unaware of what was occurring around him.

Yet, with each sample of blood and tissue that were taken, the strain of Uroboros grew stronger - more resistant than the last, yet something was missing. It was when they found data from Excella Gionne's body months later, that they realised he needed a variant strain of the Progenitor Virus to help keep the Uroboros in control. It was Jill Valentine's blood that had merged with the T-Virus and had created a natural antidote and resistant that Wesker had investigated during her time with him, there had been a few remaining samples of her blood that were retrieved from the Tri-Cell Facility and were used on Wesker's remains.

Experiment after experiment, with no clinical findings or conclusions, only that he needed to _top up_ his PG67 booster regularly, to keep both him and the viruses (Progenitor and Uroboros) in control along with preventing the loss of his abilities with the Progenitor Virus  - Wesker remained in stasis. That was, until Alex Wesker met her demise. She had successfully created the t-Phobos virus, a subvariant of the t-Virus. It answered questions, but it still wasn't enough. It wasn't until they heard of Jake Muller a half a decade later, the heir of Albert Wesker. It was his blood that held the key, and once they found his blood had been manufactured to create an antidote for the C-Virus, it was at this stage that they began injecting Wesker.  It was only then, when they injected copious amounts of his son's blood that they saw a response.

What remained of Wesker's eyelids opened, his golden-red cat like eyes watching and moving with each motion of the lab rats. With the careful science of merging the PG67 formula with the C-Virus antidote, it had successfully tamed the Uroboros inside of him, enough that he started to slowly regenerate. 

_Silence._

He craved silence, and yet there was none.

The thoughts that were running through his mind, the Uroboros was alive and kicking - the desire to devour the humans in the room. It wanted control, it wanted power - it gave power, more than enough to allow Wesker to break free of the chemical sedative. His brain activity was through the roof, rocketing on the monitors to the point the noise had irritated Wesker further. The fluid began to drop in the tank, his eyes opening and following the movement on the outside of the giant glass test tube he was stationed in. His first moments awake that of the same as a mammal trying to stand and a aquatic animal out of water, his lungs burnt with the out of sync gulps of air he was taking, slowly but surely it settled to a natural pattern. He noticed  some of his body still remained black from the Uroboros that was within him (along with the flesh that was still charred from the molten liquid) but he was close to whole as he ever would be. The serpentine like eyes were brighter, focusing in and out - his vision much clearer than it had ever been before. The nerve endings in his limbs tingled with the sensation of pins and needles, numbness that were weaning off. When he experimentally twitched his limbs, it had been replaced with a gravitational force - apparently, it still worked with the neurocommands

Once the liquid had drained from the stasis pod and opened, he tried to move, but the muscles wouldn't respond to the command. Evidently, his body needed some time for further adjustment to the new power he had been granted. 

_Finally, a God at last._   _Immortal.. Alive._

Blood rushed to his limbs, allowing him to get a faint taste of what power he had been given, the rush of strength flowed through him - allowing him to fully awaken at last. Initially, removing himself from the stasis chamber had been clumsy, his body recovering from the rebirth. His naked hand grasped the nearby surface to keep him steady as he stretched. Now that he was upright fully, he marveled at the clarity of his vision once more.  With foggy memory, Wesker could recall the first time he had been reborn - yet this was so much more, everything had been enhanced further, giving him the satisfactory knowledge that his power was unmeasurable. 

Stumbling forward, ungraceful at first before the motion became natural, almost feline with reflexes. _Stronger, faster..._ Wesker as impressed, his power before was limited, this improved version was the epitome of the future, the perfect race. His crimson eyes scanned the clinical environment, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth; what had they been conducting on him? He despised the thought of allowing these petty humans to use his for their test studies. Before he could allow his hive mind to discover a new plan, the electronic doors opened and before him was another lab rat with a team of men masked in black. The familiar Tri-Cell logo stitched on their uniform.

This new life, brought him a new sense of direction, Wesker's mission was set - but first, he'd have to escape this damned facility. Wesker's custom look graced his lips, what he had planned would hurt _a lot._   "Wesker! What a warm welcome to see you alive and kicking... You'll be pleased with the results-" The male researcher's words were cut short when the Tyrant grasped him by the throat. The secondary virus was losing control, it's fight against the Uroboros within him all but it's dying whispers remained an echo in his mind. 

_Devour...._

The angry tick in the Tyrant's jaw, the desire to destroy this worthless scum was slowly overcoming  _his_  control of the viruses within his body. The Tri-Cell men had already advanced on him, but he feared not, he could slaughter them all with a mere sweep of his hands. "What did you do to me?"His voice snarled out, barely resembling that of a human being - his composure had snapped, Wesker was not the same stoic man he once was. He had lost everything in the mouth of that Hellish mountain, he was barely a fraction of the man he once were before, with his body still trying to both recover and with what little control he had left on himself. He was struggling to concentrate, the overwhelming desire to tear them apart, limb by limb. 

Wesker squeezed tighter, his thumb lifting before the researchers head became decapitated. Blood sprayed the white clinical walls, his naked body, not a concern to him at least. The male's whining and begging did nothing, Wesker was a God! The body fell to the ground, heaped over before his serpentine eyes scanned the men with guns.. Guns, that did nothing to him, almost as if he were bulletproof. Closing his eyes, he could hear the men forwarding on his position, attaching something to him before he screamed out loudly, the noise alone shattered any glass that was left in the room, the mercenaries grabbed their heads before they too exploded. The tyrant's eyes snapped opened to see the mess he had created..

_Good, now it was time to leave._

"I have so much power... this is just the beginning." He purred to all but himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me loves for not updating this sooner, my Wesker muse has been fluctuating a lot recently. But since the release of RE7 and the upcoming RE: Final Chapter (not released here in the UK sadly yet) but my muse is returning and I felt this was a good place to continue. Thank-you for all the kudos, it means a lot.

Escaping was the first thing on his mind, he had to leave this facility and gain his momentum before exploring what had occurred with him and how long it had been since his _death._ He stood, blood dripping from his naked and blackened physique. _Calm down,_ Wesker muttered mentally to himself - allowing for a quick mentality check before he progressed further through this forsaken building. Anger raced through him like white hot heat - as if his body had been engulfed by flames, and the radiating heat was what he was currently waiting to settle.

His golden feline eyes flashed open, unaware he had them closed in the first place before glancing around the room - observing for any further problems to force his hand. “Now, let’s get out of here.” He purred to himself, his eyes flashing to the stickiness beneath his feet - the very same crimson liquid that was riveting down his strained muscles. Leaning forward, Wesker pinched the nearest lanyard he could acquire before inhumanly moving towards to the exit - lifting the very object to the ID scanner, only to hear the very familiar _bleep_ of acceptance. The _swoosh_ of the mechanic door opened, leaving the Uroboros contained tyrant to move freely.

The obscenely white walled corridor lead Wesker into what seemed a locker room, fully equipped it seemed with weapons, protective equipment, lab coats and possibly everything required for a possible virus outbreak.

_Amateurs._

The ex-chairman thought to himself whilst his fingers gripped the first locker door too hard - the indentations of his fingers present as he snapped the door from it’s very hinge with a mere feeble pull. His thoughts recalled some deep and hazy memories, as if watching through a blurred screen or through a veil of some sort.

_“Sir, he’s waking up. We need to sedate him, he’s uncontrollable and we’ll all be…” The words faded from the desolate abyss that Wesker had found himself in. The floating feeling was already beginning to reside, bringing the constant reminder of that irritating beeping sound to his ears. His body felt alive, more so than it had ever felt before - the constant reminder of the life prior to the virus he had been given by Birkin had been forgotten. This wasn’t the same, this were no hands of death grasping for his cold corpse once again. Painfully aware of something in him, flowing through his bloodstream making itself known with each throb and echo in his mind. Uroboros lived!? Impossible, they had yet to see any superior results with his DNA incompatibility. Yet, whilst Wesker could feel the ebbing of something entirely different - power perhaps, something had changed._

_Something had been modified within him, something new and the thought displeased him. Who dare consider experimenting on him?_ The _Albert Wesker, one of the two remaining Wesker children from the program. The only one who had shown promising results in both his DNA structure and I.Q - Alex was weak and feeble, suffering from early in her childhood of disease, one that the Progenitor virus. After all, Albert had been the first virologist to acknowledge the potential link between mentality and psychological relation to mutation.._

_A beast like sound escaped Wesker’s lips, silencing the darkness that encased him as he felt something sharp against his left limb. Having not felt pain since he injected the serum Birkin had given him prior to the Arklay Mansion, it was almost as if his nerve endings were alight. It was through the fogginess that he could hear_ something, _as if choking or gasping for air - was it himself?_

_“Get him off of him, don’t you see he’s going to kill him…”A female voice wailed, it irritated him - fury building inside of him until he felt something wet against his entire body and the same irate noise turned shriek before succumbing to darkness and silence yet again._

With a slight shake of his head, Wesker eradicated the thoughts from his mind - now was not the time, now was the time to escape. Grasping the flimsy material in his hands, Wesker dressed himself in the unbranded black uniform - the same as those previous mercenaries he had butchered upon his rebirth. Strapping a watch to his left wrist, calculating how much time it would take to escape this very building and if required - blowing it to dust. Except, his thoughts were halted when he heard the alarms, siren throughout the facility. Clutching his head as the pain radiated through his skull. The loud shrill of the alarms going off were enough to cause the viruses, especially the Uroboros within him to deviate. The familiar and overwhelming desire to decapitate himself had crossed his mind before - now there was no one to administer his counter-active drug for him, the one to control and sedate the viruses within him. Wesker had cut his ties long before with Excella Gionne, now he had all but himself to blame. 

_“Shut it off..”_ He snarled to no one in particular, this section of the facility had been silent - clearly restricted to lower level scientists/researchers. His nails began to bite into the very flesh of his forehead, unaware of the small amount of onyx blood dripping from the indentations. The former chairman’s vision had all but blurred, as if if he were under the influence of alcohol - the burning in his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Having escaped death not once but twice, it seemed Uroboros was taking his body as revenge. His movements were unsure and slow, unlike his usually fast, feline motor skills - yet his serpentine eyes dilated as Wesker began to lose every little thread of control that remained within his grasp.

Without being able to focus on anything but the dreary voices within his mind, the Uroboros controlling him and the familiar tick in his jaw as he fought hard but vainly lost.

Within mere moments of the Uroboros taking control of Wesker’s body and mind, the tyrant had emerged. Yet, something had already distracted the tyrant from the noise - a sickly sweet smell caught his scenes, a pheromone or some something alike. Greedy and hungry, the Uroboros inflicted Wesker followed like a puppet - following the scent like he already knew the map of the facility before it came to another cryostasis chamber. Inhaling deeply, the scent being devoured and consumed within him as the virus raged in his body.

_Consume…_

_Devour….._  

What should have been an inaudible whimper was loud for the Tyrant as his head snapped towards the offending sound. A female, barely thirty with long brunette, almost black hair which cascaded over her shoulders. Her lab coat had been shredded, torn into pieces with obvious claw marks. Cocking his head to the left, had there been another _monster_ within this facility? Had they been using his blood, his DNA for other bio-organic weapons? His feline eyes closed into slits, glaring at the offending woman. All it took was a simple, speedy movement thanks to Wesker’s inhuman abilities, he had grasped her weak neck with his leather clad fingers - tilting her head with force as he brought his face to her neck.

The smell was pungent, as instantly the parasite within him craved more. Desired more, wanted more. With the lack of control, Wesker had no choice but to follow - his mouth opening as he were about to bite into her jugular. Except she fell from his grasp as a howl escaped his pale lips, a syringe had pierced through the uniform and into his side. Snarling underneath his breath as he fought valiantly against the turmoil within his body, before eventually falling to a heap on the ground. The words, still remained and echoed in his mind - to consume and devour her as the Uroboros craved for more - fighting for dominance against both his body and the Progenitor virus that slept dormant in his DNA. Wesker craved for power, more power than what he had already. Albert Wesker was a God, in his own right.

 

“Now now, Wesker. Couldn’t have you ending your salvation could we?” His golden eyes scanned the figure above him - darkness covered his face from the brightness of the LED lights above him. All he could see were the stark contrast of the red covering his perfectly pristine lab coat.


End file.
